Looks can be Deceiving
by laughingdork101
Summary: I got the idea from a challenge from Livejournal. Its from the member zombieflu : - For the crack; Harry meets Edward Cullen, and can't help but think that he looks too much like Cedric.
1. First Sight

A bright green of light passed his face and hit the person a few feet from him. The person fell without question not even a gasp or yelp escaped their lips.

It was there that memories from long time ago resurfaced and flashbacks started. He winces at the person and looks at their face only seeing another.

"That was for you Potter!" The Death Eater yelled from afar. Harry looked back up at them and shot back a spell at them. He hides behind a tall tree and could see spells being shot. Colorful spells all around he wonders if he is at the Circus or a fair.

"Harry! We have to head back!" Hermione shouted and fired spells knocking out a Death Eater.

"I know!" Harry shouted back. He held his wand close to himself and shouted a spell killing a death eater before it had even time to look at him.

"Pull back!" Harry shouted and Ron ran back. Ginny continued to shoot spells as she ran back. The Order was just having a typical afternoon with dealing with the Death Eaters. Luna pulled Neville and they ran for cover.

Harry ran back to a different side looking for Death Eaters. He looked around to see them gone or hiding he didn't know. He walked quietly and looked up. It was their first time fighting in a forest and it was intimidating. He heard a snap and he turned around to see a …werewolf? It was a giant wolf with sharp claws and sharp teeth. It easily towered over Harry. Harry hadn't seen a werewolf like that Remus looked completely different when he was a werewolf.

The tan colored beast growled at him and stepped forward. Harry stepped back he didn't know if the wolf would be affected by his magic. Harry knew he couldn't out run this beast. He walked back slowly and the wolf stepped forward again. It smelled the air and then growled at him. The wolf crouched and was about to spring, it sprung and Harry moved back. While the beast was in the air a person jumped and tackled it. A hard sharp sound filled the air as they collided. Almost as if boulders hit each other, the beast fell and growled at the person. The person crouched its hands ready to strike.

Harry was amazed this person looked nothing more then a human and yet it was willing to take out this beast by their self. The person moved fast almost to fast for human and avoided the snaps of the tan wolf's jaws. It tackled the beast once more and Harry winced at the loud sound. The person looked like it was dancing when fighting this beast. Fast moves, flips, spins, jump; a loud sound of a broken bone filled the air. The beast fell weakened and the person waited. The beast sprung once more and so did the person. They met and the person snapped its neck and Harry couldn't tell what else it did. It looked like it was going to kiss it from his view.

The beast flew dead and the person wiped his mouth and turned to look at Harry.

That's when he gasped with shock. The person right in front of him looked exactly like the person from long ago that was in his mind only minutes ago.

"Cedric?" Harry whispered. It looked like Cedric in the face only the eyes were golden brown and the hair was honey color. The skin was beautifully pale and he seemed to have a glow around him. It looked like Cedric though, maybe slightly taller but the face. The look a like of Cedric looked at him once more and ran off in super speed.

"Wait! Don't go!" Harry shouted and watched it fade away.

"Woah" Harry breathed.

* * *

**Authors pov : Well its the first chapter pretty small even though on my word it was big hmmm. Well hope you liked it! R&R**


	2. Insane or not?

* * *

"Hermione I am telling you the truth! I swear I saw Cedric!" shouted Harry getting annoyed that his best friend was thinking he was crazy or starting to become insane.

"There is no way that it could have been him Harry he is dead and he has been dead for 5 years!" Hermione said calmer then Harry. Harry ran his fingers through his hair. He knew what he saw he saw a look a like of Cedric save him from a big werewolf thing.

"Come on mate, your eyes were just playing tricks on you. Besides I have never heard of such a creature you speak of." Ron said trying to not get Harry madder. Harry sometimes had a bad temper when people wouldn't believe him.

"It was him!" Harry sighed and looked down. He looked up Ron shrugged at him and Hermione had her arms crossed and he knew that she wouldn't budge.

"Why don't we just call it a night," Ron said looking at Harry and Hermione. Hermione opened her mouth to say something then closed it and walked up to her room. Ron sighed when he heard the door close. Harry smiled sheepishly at Ron for he just saved the both of them hours of lecture.

"I am going to bed mate, see you in the morning," Ron yawned then went up to his room. Harry was alone now in the main room of their house. Everyone had gone to bed or went home. Harry wasn't sleepy though visions/images of what happened today went to his mind.

Harry walked out of the house with his wand in his pocket. He walked around looking at the grass and how it blew lightly with the cool wind. Harry looked to the sky the night felt to quiet that it made him wonder if anyone was outside waiting for him. He didn't plan on going anywhere just needed some air to clear his head. He knew he wasn't crazy which is miraculous because of all the stuff he has gone through.

He knew what he had to do he had to find this "Cedric" and see if it was really him. He would talk to him and hope that he wouldn't run off. But how would he find this person? He lived near the woods but you never know. With that speed he could be anywhere right now.

The werewolves! If he found one of them maybe he could get the "Cedric's" attention. It was a crazy/stupid idea and if Ron or Hermione found out they would have a fit.

"_Should I do it tonight or tomorrow?" thought Harry._ For once his brain made a good thought. Hermione wanted to go to the library tomorrow and if he went with her he could look up about these werewolves. He could also look up to see if people could come back from the dead. Harry walked back into the quiet house and walked up the stairs and fell onto his bed.

"I am going to look up books on some new spells you and Ron should do the same." Advised Hermione and Ron frowned.

"Yeah sure thing Hermione," Harry lied and smiled. Hermione went to the table with three huge books and started to read. Ron frowned and walked to another side of the library far from Hermione to sleep probably. Harry was glad for the alone time that way he could look up what he needed. He went through the aisles and looked at the books. He stopped when he saw the title.

"_Werewolves around the World: Everything you need to know about them."_

Harry picked it and opened it and looked through it. They had pictures of werewolves from all over the world. He saw the ones he was used to and skipped it. He finally got to a picture that looked like the beast he saw only black instead of tan. A Quileute werewolf it was called. Harry looked up at it and read about it and learned that they are around when…vampires! Are around.

"_Vampires! Around here?"_ Harry's mind shrieked. He also read that they heal fast and that vampires can kill them. Harry's mind flashes to what happened yesterday. It clicked in his mind…Cedric was now a vampire. He didn't even have to look up if people could do that he knew already. He read more of the book finding out more about the wolves and closed it putting it back just in time for Hermione to walk by.

"Harry about ready to go?" she asked. Harry nodded. He followed her as she went to fetch Ron. The whole time he was just thinking about tonight. He would try to find these werewolves in the forest and hope that "Cedric" would come.

* * *

**Authors POV: I am sooo glad people are liking the story! I am to staying up to 2 am just typing about it! I am glad chapter 2 is slightly longer and i am working on chapter three which might be pretty big! thank you! R&R! **


	3. Song of stars

Harry sneaked out of the house when everyone was asleep. He took his wand and this invisibility cloak with him in case he had to run for it. Once he was outside he walked towards the forest the forest seemed so scary/big in the dark. You couldn't see much in front of you but lucky with the full moon it wasn't as dark. He walked and walked for what seemed like forever looking around to only see birds or squirrels around. He stopped in his tracks when he heard a howl and he looked around it sounded so close and yet so far. Harry felt nervous and he walked on, knowing the werewolf had better sight in the dark then him. He put on his cloak and walked to the left thinking it felt closer to the howl. It wasn't long until he found them. They were in a huge pack 10 or 13 of them Harry didn't know. They were huge and walked around each other. Harry knew they were talking to each other. A big tall powerful black one howled and they all got up and ran with him. Maybe to hunt Harry didn't know. One stayed and walked towards Harry. Harry held his breathe.

The wolf was brown and it sniffed the air and looked at Harry's direction when it saw nothing it walked on. Harry walked quietly away from it and noticed he snapped a stick. Harry flinched and the wolf turned his head and looked down at Harry. It knew something was there but it couldn't see anything. Harry held his breathe once more and the wolf sniffed right above Harry's head. The wolf growled slightly and walked away. Harry knew the "Cedric" wasn't near and he walked away. Only to trip over a branch his cloak flew from him. He landed on his stomach and winced he made a noise that the wolf had heard. Harry laid flat on his stomach maybe the wolf would think he was dead. The wolf went up to him and growled at him. Harry pulled out his wand and pointed it at him. He fired a spell and the wolf was pushed far and hit a tree. It got up and snarled at Harry. Harry did the spell again and it hit the wolf but this time the wolf got up quicker. It started running to Harry in a fast speed.

Harry looked for his cloak. Then there he was the vampire had showed up and tackled the wolf to the ground. The loud bang filled the air and Harry winced. The vampire threw the wolf into a tree breaking the tall sturdy tree crack and it fell. Harry jumped out of the way and fell on his back. He looked up and the wolf was growling at the vampire. The vampire snarled at him and the wolf looked at the vampire then him. The wolf knew better then to fight the vampire it took off. The vampire straightened from its crouch and Harry looked up at the vampire. Its Topaz eyes shining in the darkness around him, the beauty of him was so much. Harry had to blink twice.

The vampire walked closer to Harry it held out its hand and Harry looked at it. Harry took it and the vampire pulled him up easily as if he was a feather. Cold the vampire's touch was to Harry's skin.

"You're lucky it was a newborn werewolf and not one of the elders," The vampire said in a beautiful voice. Harry stared at it and nodded.

"Thank you for saving my life again," Harry said to the vampire. Harry was confused the voice sounded nothing like Cedric.

"Cedric?" asked Harry and the vampire looked at him more closely like trying to read his thoughts. He frowned.

"I think you've mistaken me for someone else," the vampire spoke softly like the wind blowing around them. Harry's eyes widened and he sighed.

"I guess your not Cedric then," Harry sighed looking down.

"No I am sorry, I am merely Edward," Edward said looking at Harry. Harry smiled slightly.

"Nice to meet you Edward I am Harry," Harry said.

"Pleasure to meet you Harry," smiled Edward and he studied him more. Harry wondered why.

"Who is this Cedric you speak of?" asked Edward curiously.

"He was a friend of mine, he died years ago…he looks like you in the face slightly. He was a great person, he died trying to protect me." Harry said softly looking at Edward then the sky. He didn't want to admit to Edward that he liked Cedric and when he died his heart seemed to die to. It seemed to weird to say that to a vampire, especially sense he knew nothing about him.

"Well I am honored to have some resemblance to him," Edward said in a musical voice. Harry smiled softly and looked around the wolf had definitely ran off.

"So you're a vampire," Harry said then looked up at Edward. Edward nodded. Harry felt nervous for a minute he had never been around a vampire. He had heard about vampires around some places that would kill people.

"Are you scared?" asked Edward and he moved towards Harry. Harry moved back instinctively and hit a tree. His back was to it and he looked at Edward.

"No," Harry said softly. Edward smelled the air and closed his eyes.

"Your scent is amazing," breathed Edward.

"_My scent? When did I have a scent?" wondered Harry. _Harry didn't know what to say to that, thank you sounded retarded.

Edward moved back and Harry looked at him. Vampires could be so weird.

"Do you always go after/kill werewolves?" Harry asked curiously.

"Not really just if I have to in defense," Edward said and looked at Harry. A howl broke into the quietness of their conversation and rang loudly in Harry's ears.

"We have to go," said Edward alerted now.

"Why?" asked Harry looking around he could see nothing.

"The pack is coming," Edward, said he was in a second at Harry's side. He picked Harry up and placed him on his back.

"You might want to close your eyes," He told Harry.

"_What?" Harry thought. _Edward took off in super speed and Harry tightened his grip on Edward shoulders/neck. Harry ducked his head in Edward's neck. He was feeling dizzy and he was getting slightly nervous. Trees were passing by so fast and so close yet Edward didn't hit any. It was like flying a broom only way faster. Harry could smell him though; he smelled amazing and also addicting.

"Vampires have scents?" Harry thought he never knew about that. He I guess always thought that they were dead beings and smelled like…a dead person. Edward kept running and he stopped all of a sudden. They were at another part of the forest in a matter of seconds. Harry let go of Edward and jumped off landing with a soft thump.

'That was amazing!" Harry said looking up at the vampire. Edward smiled.

"Glad you think so," Edward said in that musical voice.

"Being a vampire must be fun," Harry said walking more on with Edward right by his side.

"It is at times," Edward, said uneasiness on his face. "Except everyone thinks you're a monster at times," Edward said walking on with Harry.

"I don't think you're a monster Edward," Harry spoke softly looking up at him.

"Thank you Harry," Edward said sweetly. "But I hate to admit some vampires are monsters feeding on poor humans." Edward added.

"You don't eat people?" Harry asked looking up at the taller vampire.

"Of course not! I try not to be such a monster…I only feed on animals." Edward said.

"Me and my family call ourselves "vegetarians" its are little joke," Edward said smiling at that.

"You have a family? I always thought you guys traveled alone," Harry said hearing more about Edward was so interesting. So many things he didn't know, so many things he wanted to know.

"You're right most vampires are by themselves or travel with their mate. Me I am in a coven of 7 including myself." Edward said.

"Wow that's a big number," Harry said surprised.

"It is we are almost the largest in our continent," Edward smiled and looked down at Harry.

"So what are you mister potter? I know you're a human but there is something more I can feel it." Edward said examining Harry again.

"I am a wizard," Harry told him.

"A wizard well I have never met one of those before," Edward said fascinated.

"They are all over the place really just we can pass off as regular beings," Harry said.

"So you do magic?" Edward asked.

"Yeah let me show you," Harry said and took out his wand. Edward looked at it and watched as Harry flicked his wrist and pointed to the ground. Flowers started blooming from where he pointed.

"Amazing," Edward said he bent down and pick up a flower. He smelled it and smiled.

"I can do other things two but I don't wanna make the wolves coming back," Harry said while bending down to get a flower to. He smelled it and smiled also. It smelled like lavender. He reached up and put the flower in Edward's hair and smiled brightly. The pure white flower seemed to go with his skin color. Edward smiled a dazzling smile and put his flower in Harry's hair. Harry chuckled and looked to the sky. The stars were shining so bright. They sat under the stars looking up at them. Telling each other of their lives. It was so easy to talk to Edward like they were meant to be friends. Edward was so amazed by the wizard world as Harry was by the vampire world.

He soon grew sleepy and watched the stars more he knew it was late in the night.

"I'll take you to the wizard world one day Edward," Harry yawned and the thing he saw was Edward's topaz eyes and dazzling smile.


	4. Somewhere only we know

Yay chapter 4!

* * *

Harry blinked his emerald green eyes surprised to see that it was morning and not night. He was in bed tucked in…with his glasses even off.

"_When did I get home? Where is Edward? Was it just a dream?" _Millions of question went through his head. He sat up and ran his fingers through his hair and then his proof fell onto his lap. The pure white flower fell onto the bed and Harry looked down at it.

"It really did happen," Harry breathed. He looked around his room to find no one there but people talking below. Probably in the kitchen eating breakfast, Harry had no idea what time it was or even what day it was. All he knew was that Cedric wasn't a vampire. He met a vampire and became friends with him. And must have fallen asleep on him and Edward took him home. Which is weird because how could he know where he lived. Harry got out of bed and put on his glasses. He put the flower on his dresser when he got clothes to change into.

After getting freshens up with a cold shower and dressing he went downstairs to see Ron and Hermione talking.

"Apparently the death eaters are getting more people to join their side. Ginny heard that they are even having vampires join them!" Hermione said to Ron while pouring herself more coffee.

"Vampires! Wow!" Ron exclaimed. Harry mouthed the word vampire when Ron said it. Harry shook his head; he knew Edward wasn't on that side. He knew at that moment not to tell Ron or Hermione about last night. They would have a fit and Hermione would give a long speech on how vampires are bad. He composed himself and walked into the room.

"Morning you guys," Harry said smiling. He didn't want to sound sad but he didn't want to sound too cheerful either they would know.

"Hey Harry"

"Morning Harry," they both greeted him.

"Breakfast is on the table," Hermione said and Harry smiled. Hermione was a decent cook out of the three of them. Ron was pitiful and Harry was just okay. Harry ate his food and looked at the paper with the moving pictures.

"_I have to show Edward this," Harry smiled. _ Harry looked at the paper more closely to see news around the wizard world and even the weather made the top page. Which was a good thing meaning that the death eaters hadn't done anything last night. Maybe that's why the forest was so quiet last night. Harry nibbled on his toast and sipped his drink.

"So what are we doing today?" Harry asked casually. Ron shrugged not really knowing either.

"I thought we meet up with the order today to give a report." Hermione said sitting down at the table with her hot coffee. Harry frowned a little on the inside. All he wanted to do today was find Edward and hang out with him all day. It's hard to have a social life when tragic/war is happening in your world. But today the world was quiet and the newspapers showed it. It was the perfect day to just have a social day with friends.

"Yeah a report would be good," Harry said forgetting for a minute that Hermione was waiting for a response. His head was thinking too much about Edward.

Hermione nodded and continued to drink her coffee. Ron finished eating his second plate and soon they were off to meet with the order. They used floo powder and were there in matter of seconds. Harry sighed and walked to the big round table they used for meetings. He really didn't feel like working today which was lazy of him in this time of need. But like he thought before the world was quiet today which to him meant relaxing.

Once everyone was there they started. Remus and Hermione talked about what was happening and what to expect. Remus sat down and Hermione stood to give her report.

"We had to retreat two days ago from an attack with the death eaters. One died and three are wounded. We haven't seen or heard about the death eaters' sense. But we have heard something new today. We have heard that the death eaters are asking more people to join their side and are even asking vampires." Hermione spoke calmly she did though say the word vampires a little uneasy. Murmurs and talk started when she finished. Harry looked around everyone seemed surprised about the vampires. Harry wasn't he knew about them already and heck he even meet one. He did show a little emotion on his face so people wouldn't start questioning.

"Have you seen these vampires yet?" A lady in dark green robes asked. Harry looked at her and Hermione shook her head.

"We haven't seen or heard from any kind of vampire around are place." Hermione spoke and Harry looked at her. He had.

"I say we should find one of these vampires and take it in for questioning," a big bearded man said standing up. People murmured in agreement and Harry winced slightly. He tried to picture people taking in Edward for questioning only to one: not get anything bad out of him. And two: could they even catch him? He thought about how he took down that tan beast so easily.

"We shouldn't really worry about the vampires," Harry said speaking up for the first time sense the meeting started.

"I mean we haven't seen one yet and we don't even know that they are joining their side," Harry added and people looked at each other. Thinking about his words. Harry did have a good point I mean why get side tracked by vampires when they weren't probably involved.

The meeting ended shortly with them not going to pay to much attention to the vampires now. Next meeting they would which was fine with Harry. He walked out of the room heading for the floo station. Ron was right behind him and Hermione was talking to people taking her time.

"You can go if you want, I'll wait for her," Ron said and Harry nodded. He went to the floo station and was home in a matter of seconds. He walked into the main room putting his robes up for the day. He sat on the couch rubbing his eyes when he opened them. He saw Edward outside looking around. He was just there casual as if it was his house or even a relative. Harry quickly went outside and Edward greeted him with a smile.

"What are you doing here!" asked Harry going up to him and looking back nervously.

"Well good day to you two," Edward said smiling playfully. Harry couldn't help smiling to.

"WE have to go before my friends see you," Harry said and he pulled Edward's hand and he went past the house

"I wouldn't mind visiting with them, are they wizards to?" Asked Edward looking back at the house as Harry pulled him.

"Yes they are but not today but someday," Harry reassured him.

"Did you sleep well last night?" asked Edward and Harry finally stopped pulling him.

"I did really, thank you for putting me to bed," Harry smiled up at him. Edward smiled his heartbreaking smile.

"You're very welcome," Edward said and they walked through the forest.

"So how are you today?" asked Harry looking up at his vampire friend.

"I am doing fine today how about you?" asked Edward looking down at him.

"I am doing great actually," smiled Harry it was so easy to smile around Edward.

"You want to go up to the river?" asked Edward looking at Harry his topaz eyes shining so brightly once more.

"Yeah that sounds fun," Harry said. Edward stopped walking and stood there waiting for Harry. Harry took the hint and jumped onto his back. Gripping him tightly. Once Edward made sure Harry was secure he took off going through the trees once more. Harry ducked his again and breathed in Edward's scent. To intoxicating Harry wondered if he was going to get addicted to him.

They stopped and Harry opened his eyes and looked at the sight. It was a cloudy day but you could tell that they sun was peaking through or trying to. The rivers was flowing at a good pace that you could still swimming in. The grass was green with some flowers around and trees surrounded them. Shielding them from anything passing by.

"This is beautiful," Harry said and he turned around to see Edward staring at him. He smiled softly.

"Glad you like it," Edward said and he sat down near the riverbank looking into the water. Harry sat to and enjoyed the sound of the birds and the wind plus the comforting sound of the river flowing. Harry smiled when he saw a fish swim by.

"It's a beautiful day today," Harry said looking at the water then the trees.

"It is isn't haven't seen a day like this in a while. When I do I love to come here and just enjoy the scenery." Edward sat stretching his feet out. He untied his shoes and got rid of his socks, rolled up his nicely tailored pants and put his feet into the water. Harry smiled at his paled skin feet. Harry played with a crumbled piece of paper that was in his pocket. He folded it into a little bird. He took out his wand and Edward watched again. Harry tapped the paper bird and it started to fly as if it were real.

"Amazing," Edward breathed and he watch the little paper bird fly above his head. Harry thought it was so cute how easily amused Edward was with magic. Harry flicked his wand and the paper bird flew and landed on Edward's nose. Edward chuckled and Harry chuckled to. The bird flew off and flied around them. Edward still watching the little paper bird flying around.

"I wish I could do magic," Edward said and watched as the bird landed between them.

"I wish I could run in super speed," Harry said looking at the trees then Edward. Edward shook his head slightly smiling.

"Its fun though running in fast speed it's like driving a race car only going much faster." Edward said. "It feels like you can fly." He added.

"What else can you do?" Harry asked. He wanted to know more about the vampire world.

"Well there's the speed then the strength. The pale and cold skin too and we can jump really high. Our skin is tough like a diamonds and we don't have to breathe. Definitely have no heartbeat we don't eat or sleep. Basically all the simple things humans do on a regular bases." Edward said looking at Harry.

"Wow how could you not eat or sleep," Harry said bewildered he thought of Ron not eating. Edward shrugged "we just don't simply need to."

"We can sometimes have gifts or some sort," Edward said looking out to the water moving his feet.

"Gifts? Like what?" asked Harry with curiosity in his voice.

"We I can read minds, my sister Alice can tell the future and my brother Jasper can effect peoples emotions." Edward explained. Harry looked slightly shocked could he read his mind!

"Can you read my mind?" Harry asked looking at Edward.

"That's the thing I can't hear you, its odd I can hear everyone else but you. That has not happened before." Edward said looking hard at the floor.

"Maybe its cause I am a wizard," Harry said that could be the reason.

"I thought so too but I can read your friends minds," Edward said and he looked at Harry.

"Maybe its just cause I am different…the boy who lived." Harry said it probably was the reason. He was known to be different then most wizards he isn't surprised that Edward couldn't hear him.

"Maybe but it still just gets me frustrated I never know what your thinking," Edward said looking at Harry.

"I am sorry about that," Harry said and he looked to the forest. The wind blew blowing his hair. They sat there for a few moments just enjoying the scenery and the breeze of the air.

"You wanna jump in for a swim?" asked Edward smiling teeth and all.

"Um I am not much as a swimmer," Harry admitted it was true he was surprised he didn't drown in the tri-wizard tournament.

"Don't worry I won't let you drown," Edward said he stood up and shed his shirt. Harry couldn't help but stare at the marble skin and muscles. Harry felt so small compared to Edward. Harry took off his socks and shoes and shed his robes. He took off his shirt and Edward jumped into the water. The river was deep enough that it went up to his upper chest. Harry stood at the bank looking uneasy. Edward noticed it and opened his arms. Welcoming him to them.

"I'll catch you…. I promise," Edward said sweetly with a dazzling smile. Harry nodded. He did trust Edward and he knew Edward would catch him. Before his mind could think any more he jumped in and felt Edward's arms wrap around him not letting him go all the way down. Harry laughed it was fun he had to admit, scary but fun.

"Wow that was fun!" Harry said still chuckling. Edward smiled at him. He held Harry close to his chest and smiled at him. Harry had his hands on Edward's broad shoulders. It felt complete comfortable no uneasiness at all. Edward walked more into the lake and relaxed against the water. He floats slightly on his back and Harry didn't freak out his head never went under the water. After a while Edward swam on his back to the bank and gently put Harry on the bank. Edward jumped easily onto the bank and shook his hair. Harry looked at him his body was so…built it was hard not to stare like a schoolgirl. Edward stopped for a moment and looked around.

"You should probably head back your friends are worried about you. They are starting to think you were attacked by death eaters." Edward said and he put his shirt on. Harry didn't want to leave but he didn't want a search party either. He put back on all his clothes with his hair still wet and messier than ever. Edward chuckled and played with Harry's hair.

"I know it's messy it's always messy," Harry said as they walked back.

"It's cute, I like it," Edward grinned and Harry blushed slightly looking down.

"Ready to go?" asked Edward and he stopped walking.

"Eh not really," Harry admitted he liked staying with Edward. Edward smiled softly at him. Harry jumped onto him already knowing the drill. He wrapped his arms around him and his legs to Edward's waist. Edward took off and Harry felt the cold hair hitting his wet hair.

They stopped and Harry jumped off Edward. Harry looked to the house and sighed he looked back to _his_ vampire.

"Will I see you later?" asked Harry looking up at the tall vampire.

"I do hope so," Edward said looking down at the wizard.

"Tonight?" asked Harry hopefully.

"Of course sounds like a plan," said Edward smiling. Harry waved to him and walked on to the house. He stopped at the door and turned seeing the vampire still there. He waved and Edward waved back. He reluctantly opened the door.

* * *

**Author POV: i totally forgot to write about chapter 3! anyway chapter 4 is pretty long to i swear everytime edward/harry talk its a lonnnnnnnnnng chapter lol ;P anyway hope u like it comments are lovely.**


	5. This feeling

Sorry i haven't posted in 4ever! Exams all week and didn't have time to get near a computer for more than 15 mins! Hope you like its kind of short :P

* * *

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Hermione's voice shrieked. Harry jumped; he had barely closed the door hoping that his friends were outside or up stairs at least.

"I have been out that's all," Harry said trying to sound convincing. Partly the truth.

"With who?" asked Hermione her hands on her hips looking furious at him, Harry thought fast.

"With myself of course," Harry said. No truth in that statement.

"Why are you wet mate?" Ron asked finally stepping forward.

"Um it rained a little where I was at," Harry said he was pretty good at lying.

Ron nodded he was convinced easily Hermione though wasn't. Harry walked closer to the stairs trying to avoid even more questions.

"You just need to be more careful Harry and tell us where you're going next time." Hermione said controlling her voice level. Harry nodded. He walked up stairs to get dryer he had pulled it off. But this was only the first time, would he be able to do this every day? Probably not but Harry could only take it one day at a time. He thought about just making excuses before going out. Leaving at nighttime would be way easier. He stayed in his room afraid that Hermione would be more pestering with questions. He looked in the mirror he eyes still looked emerald green and he skin was still the same color. That famous scar still on his forehead that everyone knew so well. Yet, he felt different…on the inside. His heart was beating with life once more and he felt this energy go through him.

Was he? No he couldn't this feeling just like when…. no not again.

Harry shook his head and looked again in the mirror and he saw it. That look, it's a different look but you recognize it the moment you see it. Even if you are new at it Harry saw that look in his face and he closed his eyes.

His heart beats strongly now and he opens his eyes. He knows now.

He only came down when it was time for dinner he was hungry. He walked down the steps slowly to see Hermione fixing up something that smelled good. Ron was sitting impatience looking at Hermione.

"Only a few more minutes until it is done Ron," Hermione said. Ron sighed and Harry walked in.

"Hey Ron," Harry said smiling.

"Hey mate what's up?" asked Ron surprised that Harry was there.

"Nothing much just really hungry," Harry said sitting down.

"I hear you," Ron said to Harry.

"See Hermione! I am not the only one starving!" Ron snapped at Hermione and she ignored him.

"Women," Ron muttered under his breath. Harry smirked Ron and Hermione were just something else.

"It's done," Hermione said turning to them with two plates. She walked over and placed Ron's plate down hard. Some sauce splattered on his face and Harry couldn't help but chuckle.

"It's good to see you Harry," Hermione said putting Harry's plate down nicely. Harry smiled at her controlling his laughter. Ron wiped his face glaring at her. Hermione went back to get her own plate and she sat.

Ron ate and you could tell he was hungry and Harry started eating. Wondering what they were going to talk about at the dinner table.

"Good meeting today don't you think?" Asked Hermione and Harry nodded.

"Yeah just hope next time we have more to say," Harry said and Hermione nodded.

"Probably will sense they want to discuss vampires," Hermione said cutting her food properly.

"Do you really think there are vampires in this?" asked Ron after swallowing a big piece of meat.

"Yes"

"No" Harry and Hermione said different answers at the same time. They looked at each other and Ron looked at them both.

"It's just a rumor Ron nothing more," Harry said stirring his potatoes around. Ron nodded.

"But we should still look into it though," Hermione said making sure Ron heard both sides. Ron looked to her and put more meat into his mouth.

"Just in case they are in it," Hermione stated and Harry didn't have anything else to say about the matter. All he knew was that he knew a vampire and he wasn't part of this thing they speak/think of.

"Just don't worry about it too much Ron we have still lots of things to do," Harry added and nodded to Ron reassuring.

"Yeah you're right I mean earlier we hear that death eaters might be around." Ron said getting up for seconds.

"Which reminds me; you need to stop going out alone Harry especially sense death eaters might be around." Hermione said looking at Harry. Harry nodded.

"_Note to self: Probably can't hang with Edward in the evening/morning." Harry thought and he frowned slightly._ I mean it wasn't like he was **alone.** He had Edward and he knew that if something happened they could just run away. He never wanted Edward to try to fight death eaters. Did they even affect him with their magic? He had no idea he hoped not. He couldn't see some of those curses on Edward. Too much pain watching that or even thinking of it! His heart gave another steady beat in his chest. He patted it and sighed.

It's odd that in a time like this, this feeling would come back. Terrible yet good timing. Harry zoned out and didn't notice Ron come back to the table and Hermione getting up to go read. Harry got up to he needed to lay down to think about this. He slowly walked up the stairs passing the moving pictures and opened his door slightly. He opened it more and walked in and collapsed on the bed. He closed his eyes and could hear his heart beating that lovely tone once more.

* * *

**Authors POV: just some good o' time Harry/Ron/Hermione. No eddie :( sorry but maybe he will come next chapter R&R much love!**


	6. Right

**Author time!: Just soooo glad i got another chapter out at 3 am oops lol

* * *

**Harry opened his eyes and narrowed them. He must have fallen asleep but he was awakened by a noise. A soft noise that he was surprised it even woke him up. He heard what sounded like ruffles and little footsteps. Was someone or something in this room? Hedwig was noisily rattling her cage she was squeaking up a noise. Harry sat up quickly at the same time pulling his wand out. He froze.

Edward was standing in the middle of his room with different clothes but the same beautiful face. Harry sighed and put his wand down.

"Sorry if I woke you, didn't mean to," Edward said sweetly his topaz eyes blinked.

"Its all right Edward don't worry about it," Harry said softly and sat up more. Hedwig still squeaked loudly.

"She doesn't like me much," Edward said looking at Hedwig with a slight sad expression.

"Probably just cause you're a stranger in my room in the middle of the night." Harry said smiling playfully at him.

"That could be why I just thought she was scared I was going to eat her." Edward smiled playfully back too.

"Nice room you have," Edward said looking around.

"Ah thanks," Harry said looking around to. It had been a while sense Harry himself looked at his own room. Usually he just come home and passed out not really playing attention to the bed he passed out in. He was glad though that his bed was soft and comfy.

"You can sit down you know," Harry said. He was surprised that Edward could stand so straight for so long.

"Oh why thank you," Edward said and he sat on the bed looking at Harry's feet that were under the covers.

"So what you doing around this late?" Harry asked looking at Edward. Edward turned his body to face Harry.

"I was feeding actually just finished," Edward said looking down then at Harry.

"Oh what did you eat today?" asked Harry.

"Two deer," Edward said smiling slightly then his face got serious.

"I have to tell you Harry that when I was hunting I noticed people were around." Edward said and Harry got a little stiff.

"Those people you call…death eaters? They were around just walking around others finding camp." Edward said seriously he watched Harry as he spoke.

"How do you know they are called Death eaters?" Harry asked he didn't remember telling him that.

"Your friend Hermione was thinking about it a lot lately you can tell she is worried." Edward said softly. Harry looked down.

"Are they close to here?" Harry asked.

"Not really I ran of course so it was pretty far away but still I had to come to make sure you were alright. I wouldn't be able to be at home knowing death eaters were near." Edward said protectiveness in his voice.

"Oh don't worry about me Edward I've dealt with them many times before," Harry said it was true. He had to deal with them about like 2/3 of his life. He was used to them and wasn't really afraid of them just afraid that they would hurt his friends.

"It's hard though I feel so protective of you," Edward said softly then looked up at Harry. Harry blinked he wanted to ask why but then again he didn't.

"You should go back to sleep it's late," Edward said and he stood up.

"But I have been asleep for like ever," Harry pouted and Edward smirked. He tucked Harry in and smiled at him.

"You will stay though right?" Harry asked looking up at Edward.

"Of course," Edward said truthfully. He walked to the other side of the bed and sat on the bed next to Harry. Harry looked up at him his beauty just going so well with the moon light coming from the window. Edward looked at the wall and he seemed so focus.

"Is that picture…moving?" asked Edward looking at it.

"Um yeah pictures in are world move," Harry said sitting up and got up to get the picture. It was of him, Ron, and Hermione smiling and waving. He brought it to Edward who looked at it amazed.

"My gosh I have never seen such a thing," He was simply amazed by it. He touched the glass thinking it would stop only it kept moving.

"You look so happy," Edward said in his musical voice.

"Yeah it was before this war happened when we were just teenagers," Harry said looking at the picture more now. It only seemed like yesterday and now he was here in a war he really did not want to be in. He sighed and put his head on Edward's shoulder. He was comfortable cold but cozy. Edward looked at him and put the picture down.

"You alright Harry?" Edward asked.

"Yeah I am fine," Harry said. It was true in all these events happening. Having Edward there with him was the best thing in his life right now. Edward stood up and had Harry in his arms. He quickly moved to put the picture back then was back to where they were two seconds ago.

"Oh wow that made my head spin," Harry said it was like when they were running but only a really short distance.

"Sorry," Edward admitted smiling.

"It's just I can be myself around you so much," Edward added smiling at him. Harry smiled he felt special having Edward say that. He realized that Edward still had his arms around him and it felt…right. He was facing Edward and he pressed his face into Edward's chest. He smelled amazing and smiled. Edward rubbed his back and the feeling it was as if shocks were going off. But of not pain these were good shocks like that energy flowing into him once more. It just felt so right, right now. With Edward holding him and Harry just next to him like this. It felt right just oh so right. If there was another word that could describe it he would stop using "right."

Edward placed his cheek on Harry's head still rubbing his back. He blinked and smiled hearing that Harry's heartbeat was beating strong. He could hear his lungs breathing slowly in and out and knew that Harry was getting sleepy. He leaned more and whispered into Harry's ear.

"I'll always be with you Harry," then placed a kiss on his forehead right where his scar was. Harry was already asleep and he made a soft moan when Edward kissed his forehead. Edward softly laid down on the bed and smiled when Harry didn't even stir. He still had him in his embrace and rubbed his back still but even more softly. He smiled and listened to his breathing and that beat of his heart.

* * *

**Author's POV: I am sorry i am not writing you 3 to 4 pages a chapter but i only get to write at night and i try my very best to make sure it sounds good. PLus if i kept going it would be 15 pages one chapter. Cause when Edward/harry ( ----hehe doesn't that look right) have scenes i have so much to write and i keep planing things ahead for new chapters. But OMG eddie is here once more!! YAY :D I love the ending it makes me smile :D R&R much love yall! :D**


	7. Breathe

* * *

Harry opened his eyes lazily he was completely relaxed and at easy. He felt Edward still there and smiled putting his face into Edward's strong chest. He felt Edward rubbing his back up and down the spine. Harry loved the feeling of it. He debated whether to sit up or stay like this for…ever? Okay 10 more minutes at the least. He looked to the window to see that it was another cloudy day but this time the clouds looked like they promised rain. Harry sighed happily and closed his eyes.

"It's quiet today," Edward said in a quiet voice, which sounded different. Soft but a hint of something else that Harry couldn't register.

"It is isn't it," Harry said he looked back to the window. Edward remained quiet but continued to stroke his back. 10 minutes I guess were up. Harry sat up and looked to see that Edward was already sitting up. His head was against the wall and headboard. His face was still like a statue and he seemed to be lost in his thoughts.

"Edward?" Harry asked looking at him without his glasses. Edward snapped out of whatever he was thinking.

"Yes?" he asked his attention on Harry.

"Are you okay? Is there something wrong?" Harry asked concerned now Edward was never like this. Edward smiled softly and touched Harry's cheek. Then the statue came back and he was at the window immediately in his super speed. Harry had to blink twice. Edward turned to Harry his eyes alert and concerned.

"You need to get dressed now! Your friends are coming," Edward, said fast and he narrowed his eyes to the window and left.

"What?" Harry said but he was already gone.

"_Did I say something or do something wrong?" Harry asked himself. _In that moment his friends came in looking worried and alert too.

"Harry we have a problem," Hermione said and had her wand in her hand.

"What's going on?" Harry asked he was looking at them.

"Death eaters and they are close," Hermione said and Ron nodded.

"We need to get the order now," Ron said.

"Then go get them I'll be down there in a moment," Harry said and they nodded and turned to leave. Harry got dressed fast and now knew why Edward was so odd this morning. He put his wand in his pocket and headed out the door.

Half the order was already down stairs. Talking among them some fidgeting. Some were impatient wanting to go out and fight already.

"We should head out now Harry!" Ginny said being one of the ones that wanted to go fight.

"We should," Harry said and they headed out. Of course the death eaters were in the forest, it gave protection and an easy way to ambush someone. Everyone walked out on their own going their own way but in pairs. Harry stayed with Ron and Hermione. Alerted he was and he was wondering where Edward was.

"Incoming!" Hermione shouted and Harry dived into the ground. He saw the spell go past them and hitting a tree. Hermione was up shooting spells fast. Ron got up and shot a few then hide behind a tree. Harry crawled for a tree then stood up. He shot spells and hid when he got shoots fired back.

"How many are there?" Harry asked shouting over the noise of yelling.

"About 15 over here and more where the others are," Ron shouted and Hermione avoided a deadly spell. Harry frowned then shot a spell knocking out the person and let a member from the order finish the job. He ran to another tree and to get closer. He killed two then knew he had to get closer.

"Cover me!" Harry shouted and he ran to another tree running from all the spells around him. He could see Ron and Hermione's spells passing him to hit others. Harry was pushed back when a spell hit him. Making him go flying hitting a tree.

"Harry!" Ron shouted and ran to another tree killing a death eater fast. Harry shook his head and knew death eaters were coming. A death eater spotted him and Harry tried to get up faster. Before they could even rise their wand Edward tackled them to the floor breaking their neck.

Edward stood up his eyes burning with rage.

"Edward," Harry said softly looking at him. Edward stared into this eyes for a moment then turned he snarled ferociously at the death eaters and charged them.

"Edward no!" Harry shouted he didn't know how magic affected him. Spells to slow to even touch him as he ran in super speed. He attacked most of them taking them on. Some ran when they noticed what they were going up against. Edward broke the neck of one with a fast slash growling at the others. They still shoot spells and of course none even touched him. Harry ran to him and shot spells killing others that were running away. Edward killed the last one and they fell dead. He stood up breathing hard his eyes still burning. Harry went up to him and stopped when close to him. Edward looked up at Harry. Then looked down at the dead bodies then at his hands, which were covered in blood.

Harry didn't care he looked at the blood than hugged Edward tightly. Edward wrapped his strong arms around Harry.

"Thank gosh you're okay," Harry said into Edward's chest. He felt Edward's arms tighten around him.

Edward turned around when he heard something Harry couldn't hear. Harry looked to see Hermione and Ron shocked. They were talking to each other and with their wands out. Harry walked over to them.

"Guys this is Edward, he is a vampire," Harry said and Edward was right beside him.

"Hello, pleased to finally meet you," Edward said politely.

"A vampire!" Hermione said and she pointed her wand at him. Harry got in front of Edward shielding him.

"Hermione he isn't like that, he protected me and even saved all of us!" Harry said getting defensive.

"I mean no harm," Edward said and he looked at Hermione. Ron was staring at his hands and Harry looked at them to see the blood still and now blood on his robes.

"I know that looks bad but he saved us, doesn't that mean anything?" Harry asked them looking at them.

"Well your right he did save us mate and if he was on their side why would he kill them?" Ron said and he put his wand away. Hermione looked at Edward once more then put her wand down.

"Guess your right Harry," Hermione said and Harry smiled. They walked back and Hermione was talking to Edward finding out more about his vampire ness. Edward eagerly asked her about the wizard world which she happily explained.

"Guess those two are hitting it off," Ron said elbowing Harry in the ribs.

"Yeah I guess so," Harry said and was glad when they got home. Hermione turned on the fireplace and Ron sat down on the chair exhausted.

"Can I go wash up?" Edward asked looking at his hands the blood was dry now.

"Of course you go wash up and I'll start cooking." Hermione said. A knock from the door made Hermione go back to answer.

"Ron it's the order lets go talk with them," Hermione said and Ron groaned but got up. They went outside and Edward went up stairs with Harry. Harry led him to the bathroom and turned the light on for him. Edward smiled sweetly at him and washed his hands. The dried blood coming off easily once the water hit his skin.

"Doesn't that smell good?" Harry asked looking at the blood.

"Not really it doesn't smell appealing." Edward said and he turned off the water and wiped his hands with such grace. He turned and smiled a dazzling smile and Harry knew everything was all right now. He felt that feeling again enter his body and run in his veins. Harry felt his good old Gryffindor courage enter his body. He got closer to Edward and looked up at him. He slowly leaned in and meets Edward half way there. Their lips meet and Harry got feel the energy in him increase. So much passion and sweetness into that kiss, it was their first kiss. Edward pulled Harry closer to him and kissed him harder. His hands on Harry's hips while Harry's hands in Edward's hair making it slightly messier.

They broke apart and Harry was breathing harder and so was Edward. Edward leaned in and kissed him again and they were in Harry's room in a flash. Harry fell on the bed with a soft thump while Edward was on top of him not putting his weight on him. He kissed Harry more the passion flowing into him. Edward broke apart again and Harry breathed.

* * *

**Author's POV: Yay another chapter!! Woot woot :D so happy! well i am happy that you guys are liking the story! Woot woot 2 for one in this chapter: violence and snogging lol :P next chapter soon *hopefully***


	8. Mine

There was just something about Edward's kisses that made it so addicting. Harry didn't know if it was just him or because he was a vampire. All he knew was that when Edward kissed him he was flying. All of this energy and passion entering him at once and it was amazing.

Edward kissed Harry's neck softly and stroked Harry's side. It drove him crazy! He was ticklish at the sides and having his neck kissed was just so…ugh he can't describe it. Edward seemed to notice that Harry loved it and Edward himself loved it to. It was probably because he could hear his heart beat faster when he did that. He probably could feel his blood running in his veins but he didn't bite. Harry trusted _him_.

Edward smiled and murmured in Harry's neck.

"I love hearing your heat beat faster," and Harry grinned.

"Cause you drive me crazy with your kisses," Harry breathed. Edward kissed him on his lips. Harry wrapped his arms around Edward and pulled him closer.

"Don't worry you're not going to squish me," Harry chuckled. Edward hesitated at first then allowed Harry to pull him closer to him.

"I sure hope not," Edward chuckled too and breathed in Harry's scent.

"My gosh Harry, your scent so good," Edward said his eyes closed and when he opened them they were bright. Harry kissed Edward once more then kissed his neck. Edward let out what sounded like a purr to Harry and Harry grinned. He kissed his collarbone then back to the neck going in a little pattern. Edward seemed like love it and Harry was glad . Harry kissed Edward's lips and Edward kissed him back roughly. He kissed him deeply and tightened his grip on Harry. It was tight and Harry didn't mind but wondered for a moment if he could break. Harry broke to breathe and Edward kissed him again and still had his tight grip he went a little tighter and Harry knew that it was going to leave a bruise.

Edward opened his eyes and moved away from Harry quickly.

"Oh my gosh Harry! I am so sorry," Edward, said concerned he just realized how tight he was holding Harry a little to tight but Harry could handle. His eyes looked pained and he looked down and ran his fingers through his hair. Harry looked at himself then at Edward.

"Oh Edward it's okay you didn't really hurt me," Harry said and he sat up and noticed that it did hurt a little. He tried to compose his face.

"No its not okay Harry I could hurt you, I really could." Edward said he looked at Harry.

"But you didn't mean it though, it was an accident." Harry said he moved to where Edward was. Edward didn't move just in that statue again. Harry put his head on Edward's shoulder and Edward sighed.

"I just got to rough…I am sorry Harry it's just your so _intoxicating_." Edward said.

"I am sorry that I am intoxicating," Harry said and sighed. Edward hesitantly wrapped his arm around Harry's waist.

"Don't blame yourself Harry," Edward said softly then slowly kissed Harry's head.

Harry turned to face him.

"Edward I," Harry started but was called off when Hermione opened the door.

"Dinner is ready boys," she smiled and then went off back to the kitchen.

Edward stood up.

"You should get some food, I don't want you to starve," He said sweetly and held out his hand. Harry took it and stood up. Harry walked down stairs with Edward following him. Harry did realize that he was pretty hungry once the smell of food reached his nose. He hadn't eaten all day!

He gladly sat down and ate the food Hermione had given him. Edward sat next to him and his mind was else where probably thinking.

"You don't need anything Edward?" Asked Hermione looking at him before she sat.

"No thank you I am fine," Edward smiled politely.

"Do you even eat food?" asked Ron chewing on his food.

"Um no I just drink blood," Edward said coolly. Ron stared at him shocked then swallowed his food loudly.

"Do you…drink human blood?" Ron asked nervously and Hermione looked at him then at Edward.

"No I don't I drink animals, no on in my family drinks human blood," Edward said coolly then proudly as he stated his fact.

"That's great Edward!" Hermione said cheerfully she seemed more at ease to know that a vampire wasn't going to attack her in the middle of the night. Ron nodded and continued to eat his food.

"Is it fun being a wizard?" Edward asked looking to the stove to see a spoon stirring the food by itself.

"It is at times," Hermione smiled when she noticed what he was watching. Harry flicked his wand and the food came in its pan to him and poured Harry some more food. Edward watched fascinated he looked as the pan went back to the stove.

"Could I learn magic?" Edward asked looking at Harry's wand. Hermione thought hard.

"I don't know Edward you usually show signs if you are a wizard," Hermione said thinking back.

"Oh so you have to be a wizard or witch to be able to do magic?" Edward asked.

"Basically" Ron said between bites. Edward looked at Harry's wand again then looked back at Hermione. Harry got up and went to the sink to put his plate up. Edward stood up and followed Harry. Harry stopped at the top of the stairs and turned to look at Edward. Edward stopped and looked down at him. Their eyes connecting, and Harry blinked. Harry jumped and Edward caught him quickly and hugged him close to him.

Harry hugged him tightly and could feel Edward's hands tighten too.

"What's wrong Harry?" Edward asked softly.

"I just keep thinking that's all," Harry, said he closed his eyes.

"About what?" Edward asked. Running his hand through Harry's hair. Harry let go of Edward and looked at him.

"I feel like something bad going to happen," Harry said looking up at him. Edward's eyes narrowed.

"What makes you think that Harry," Edward asked him looking down.

"It's just a feeling its hard to explain I just keep thinking," Harry said he looked down then up.

"I won't let anything bad happen to you Harry I promise, you're my life now." Edward said his eyes shining. Harry pulled Edward close to him and kissed him hard on the mouth, Edward's hands falling on Harry's hips as they kissed.

"You're mine," Harry breathed softly when they broke apart.

"Forever," Harry added.


	9. Shine like a thousand suns

**Author:**I am soooo sorry that i didn't say anything last chapter! I posted it really late and forget to write my lil notes! Glad people are still reading that story! :D Reviews get me pumped up! This chapter is just lovey dovey no violence :D

* * *

For the next few days everything was all right…nothing bad happened so far. Yet Harry still felt like something bad was going to happen sooner or later. He was glad he had Edward there, for some weird reason he kept thinking that Edward was just going to leave or disappear one day.

"_You're my life now," Harry remembers Edward saying. _ Harry smiled when he thought about it, he guessed it was just cause everyone that ever loved him got hurt in some way or another. But Edward wasn't hurt he was happy with him. It didn't take Hermione long to figure it out…Ron is still clueless but that's just him.

Harry found himself walking along the river that was flowing quietly. It was yet another cloudy day and Harry wanted to be outside. Edward was gone hunting and Harry noticed how weird it felt when Edward wasn't there. He already knew it, he…he was in love. He had fallen off into the deep end but he was okay with it. He welcomed it but he just didn't want anyone to get hurt. He sat down and looked to see little fishes swimming by he could see him self in the water.

He felt Edward sit next to him and turned and smiled at him.

"Hello," He said happily now that he was back.

"Hey," Edward said softly.

"Missed you," Harry said and Edward smiled.

"Missed you too of course," Edward said and kissed Harry's cheek.

"Did you have a good hunt today?" Harry asked looking at him.

"Yup got me a big deer today, was looking for bear though," Edward said and he smiled.

"I can't see you killing a bear but then again you took out a werewolf," Harry looked up at him. Edward chuckled.

"Another relaxing day huh?" Edward asked and he wrapped his arm around Harry. Harry snuggled into him.

"It is isn't it," Harry said looking at the river and the forest that seemed to be everywhere.

"Anything you want to do today?" Edward asked. Harry pondered for a minute then remembered something from a while back.

"We should go to the wizard world! I should take you today!" Harry grinned and Edward looked surprised then grinned too.

"Really?" He asked.

"Of course come on," Harry smiled he got up and pulled Edward. They ran into the house and stopped at the fireplace. Edward looked confused.

Harry grabbed some floo powder and put it into Edward's cold hand.

"What's this?" He asked looking at the powder in his hands.

"Its floo powder we use it to travel," Harry grinned. "You simply stand in the fireplace and say where you're going then drop the powder." Harry explained.

"You stand in the fireplace?" Edward asked raising an eyebrow. Harry rolled his eyes.

"I'll show you, you just do what I do okay," Harry said and he grabbed some powder. He stood in the fireplace and said "Diagon alley," then dropped the powder. Green flames appeared and Edward stood back. The flames disappeared and Harry was gone. Edward was stunned and looked at the powder in his hand and went into the fireplace.

"Diagon alley," Edward said in his musical voice and then he was gone once he dropped the powder.

He landed right next to Harry and caught his balance looking around.

"Impossible," He whispered when he looked around to see a bunch of people walking around the shops. Harry smiled at him and walked into the street he knew to well.

Edward followed taking everything in as he watched the shops he passed by. Owls were flying above; people were selling what appeared to be candy to kids. People just talking and walking like they would in a mall or store. The stores were somewhat different though; they sold books, robes, brooms, potions, candy, and even wands.

"Well this is part of the wizard world," Harry smiled looking up at Edward.

"It's amazing," he said and looked down at Harry. Edward smiled his dazzling smile when two kids passed them running after each other. Chasing what appeared to be a snitch and Harry couldn't help but smile to.

_"I wonder if we will ever have kids…can we even have kids?" H_arry wondered and he thought about him and Edward living together forever.

Harry walked on and to the ice cream shop. He said hello to the people that worked there, he remembers them when he was younger.

"Good to see you Harry what would you like today?" the owner asked.

"Just vanilla and strawberry today," Harry said and the owner nodded. Edward was still looking around dazed probably. Harry was trying hard not to giggle he looked so cute.

"Thank you," Harry said politely and paid the owner. Harry licked the ice cream and smiled.

"You don't want some?" Harry asked looking at Edward. Edward gave him a look.

"You know I don't eat people food," He said.

"Just asking, I mean I find it hard to believe you don't eat at all." Harry said walking with him licking the ice cream with a smile on his face.

"Everyone seems so happy here," Edward said looking around.

"Yeah probably because they haven't heard from anyone about the war." Harry said licking the ice cream.

"Plus sense they don't see me with a bunch of people from the order they figure nothing bad is happening," Harry said and he bite the ice cream.

"Yeah they do think that," Edward said looking around. Harry then remember that Edward could read thoughts and probably could read everyone's in Diagon alley.

"Come on we should look at the brooms" Harry said happily and pulled Edward. They stopped at a window not to far and Harry stared at the new brooms with awe.

"It's a broom…do you guys use it for cleaning too," Edward asked and Harry laughed.

"No we fly on them silly, I'll show you when we get home." Harry said and he went inside the store.

"So you really fly on them like in the stories," Edward asked.

"Yeah we do, we even have a sport which we just fly," Harry smiled and looked at the brooms in the shop. They were new ones and even some old classic ones.

"Mr. Potter where you going to purchase a broom today?" The owner asked and looked at the brooms.

"No not today just browsing," Harry said polity and smiled. The owner nodded then looked at Edward funny.

"He wonders why I am so pale," Edward chuckled into Harry's ear. Harry chuckled too and tried not to laugh. It was true Edward was pretty pale but Harry loved him for it and he wasn't just pale he was beautiful. He was a vampire what could he say.

They spent another hour or so before they decided to go home. They landed in the living room to find it quiet.

"It's quiet," Harry said. Edward looked around.

"Your friends are merely asleep," He said softly. Harry nodded feeling way better it was hard not to get scared when you came home to a quiet house. Harry walked to his room then came back with a broom.

"I'll show you how we use brooms," Harry said with a grin that made Edward feel his gut tighten (if it could) and he knew his heart would beat faster if it were beating.

Harry went out into the field and stopped and Edward watched as he got on the broom and kicked off the ground. He was in the air and Edward grinned up at him. Edward crouched and sprung into the air going past Harry and Harry laughed.

"I'll race you to our spot," Harry said his competitive side coming out. Edward grinned "Your on,"

"1,2, 3 go!" Harry shouted and Harry sped off on his fire bolt. Edward took off running through the forest while Harry flew above the trees. He dived down into the forest passing Edward for a moment when Edward passed him laughing.

"I can beat your old broom any day," Edward shouted as he passed. Disappearing in a blur. Harry sped off going his top speed going above the trees and more into the sky. He didn't realize that their spot was so far out. He saw it though after a few moments of flying and dove down to land. Edward beat him to it and stopped running not out of breath or a hair out of place. Harry landed and glared playfully at him.

"You were just lucky," Harry said and Edward chuckled.

"Sure," Edward said and he approached him.

"You actually fly really good I would have probably fallen off," Edward said looking at the broom that was floating still.

"I am sure you would do great, I mean I can't think of anything you can't do," Harry said looking up at Edward. Edward smiled his dazzling smile and Harry's heart sped up.

Edward pulled Harry into him and kissed him hard.

"_I love you_," Edward said softly into his ear when they broke apart. Harry's breathe caught in his throat.

"_I love you too_, more then you'll ever know," Harry said just as soft and Edward smiled sweetly at him. Edward kissed him again this time softer.

They lie in the grass next to each other and Harry was snuggled to Edward. The wind was blowing softly causing their hair to move slightly. He looked at Edward and smiled. He really was in love with him he could feel it. Edward looked at him.

"Yes," he asked.

"Just thinking," Harry said and Edward looked at him trying to guess what he could be thinking.

"The sun's going to peak out," Edward said. Harry got alert and sat up quickly.

"Are you going to die or get burnt?" Harry asked concerned.

"No, I'll show you," Edward said in his musical voice and he too sat up. The clouds moved across the sky and the sun came down beaming. The flowers stood up higher to get to the light they hardly see. The river shining with the sunlight and Harry gasped as it hit Edward. When it hit him he shined. Like diamonds he was bright and beautiful. It took Harry's breath away. Harry moved closer to Edward and touched his face. He was still cold but just shiny.

"You're beautiful," Harry said astonished. Edward dazzled him once more with that smile.

"As are you," Edward said softly and Harry kissed him again. Harry pulled him closer to kiss his shiny lover.

* * *

_**Author's POV: **_Shiny people are awesome lol :D Well its chapter already and yet it looks way more on my word document like 21 pages! :0 Sorry it took me soooooo long to do chapter 8! My AP teacher just decided to dump alot of work on us for a while and so did my other teachers. It was really frustrating :P But this week is way better so i might be able to write alot *hopefully* Read some other edward/harry and thought they were cute! Got me pumped up to write more of mine! Reviews make me smile :D


	10. The Cullens

Authors pov: woot woot chapter 10! I must say i am proud to have this chapter out! sorry if i took long you know how those darn AP teachers are :(

_warnings: violence slighty and mention of the "special hug" or intercourse if you don't get the nickname :P_

* * *

"Harry, are you and Edward sexually active?" Hermione asked when they were outside picking berries because Hermione wanted to make a pie out of nowhere.

"What!" Harry jumped almost dropped all of the berries in his basket.

"I just was curious," Hermione said smirking a little.

"No! We are not Hermione," Harry said and turned back around. He reached and picked a berry and stopped. Now that he thought about it, they weren't which didn't bother him. He just never really brought it up to Edward; guess you could say Harry was embarrassed. He had never done anything in that matter even though he was about 19.

"Just wondering," Hermione said with a smirk still on her face. Harry rolled his eyes. For some reason woman always found am interest in talking to others about sex, and all that girly stuff. Like how they kissed or what they smell like.

He supposed that sense he was gay she thought he would be so open about it. All he said was that Edward kissed so amazing that he felt like he was flying. Hermione blushed and giggled at that.

"If you ever want to talk about it I am here to listen," Hermione said and Harry felt his face go red but glad she didn't see. They headed back to the house and Harry knew that Edward could probably read her thoughts about it.

He came home to a grinning vampire.

*********

"Something you want to talk about?" Edward asked as Harry sat on his bed after dinner.

"Um," Harry thought and he went red when he thought about earlier the day. Edward chuckled slightly.

"Your friend seemed to have caught you off guard," Edward chuckled and Harry blushed more.

"Oh it's nothing to be embarrassed about." Edward said with his musical voice and he sat down next to Harry. Harry looked up at him.

"Really? I thought you would laugh at me if I said I never did…that before," Harry said looking down than back up at Edward.

"Of course not, even I have never done that before, all my life," Edward said softly. Harry looked at him with wide eyes.

"Really you? You're so beautiful and an amazing person you think you would have." Harry said amazed.

"No I haven't, I thought the same with you. But I just never found the right person really." Edward said and he wrapped his arm around Harry's waist.

"Same here until now," Harry said and he looked at Edward.

"I would love for you to be my first and only," Harry said and Edward smiled brightly.

"I would love that too," Edward said and Harry smiled back at him.

Edward smiled then frowned and he looked at the floor that statue again.

"What's wrong Edward?" Harry asked noticing the change.

"Just that I don't think we could do that," Edward said softly and he put his hand over Harry's heart.

"Why not?" Harry asked.

"I could hurt you Harry probably even kill you, remember when I was holding you to tight?" Edward said and Harry frowned remembering that bruise.

"Yeah I remember," Harry said then looked at him. It was sad to know that they couldn't go to the next step in their relationship and show their passion. But Harry was okay with it really, he wasn't in a rush, whatever happens, happens. He placed his hand over Edward's.

"It's okay I am not in a rush, as long as I have you its okay," Harry smiled and Edward smiled feeling better. It hurt him too that he couldn't show his love to Harry that much without worrying if he was going to hurt him. Edward pulled Harry closer to him and moved so that Harry was in front of him. He had his arms wrapped around Harry and his head on his shoulder. It was a comfortable position and Harry sighed and closed his eyes. He could stay like this forever.

*****

Harry opened his eyes and looked around. He must have taken a nap and he woke once he noticed he was dreaming. The dream scared him and made him wonder if trouble was near for a moment. He could still feel Edward next to him. He relaxed into him and Edward held him tighter.

"Are you al right?" Edward asked softly. Harry nodded.

"I think so." Harry looked around the room the sun was gone and it was getting closer to nighttime. Edward smelled the air and frozen. Harry tensed too and his eyes got wide when he heard Edward's soft growling near his ear.

"What's wrong," he asked quietly. Edward let go of him and was near the window.

"I smell a vampire near," Edward said and he sniffed again. He closed his eyes and was probably reading the vampires thoughts.

"He is close and he is looking for blood," Edward said and his eyes were full of concentration. Harry got up and went to Edward.

"Is he going to come here?" Harry asked. Edward looked at him.

"He might he is sniffing the air looking for human blood," Edward said. Harry gulped slightly he knew his scent and Hermione's was out there sense they were out there earlier when getting the berries.

"I think he is going to-," Edward started but didn't finish. He turned to the window.

Harry froze he knew that the vampire probably got a hold of his scent.

"Harry what ever you do I want you to stay here you got me?" Edward asked seriously. Harry nodded and he ran super speed out of the house and into the lawn. Harry ran downstairs and almost ran into Hermione.

"What is going on Harry," Hermione asked.

"Vampire is near and he might come here, he got a hold of our scents." Harry said quickly and Hermione took out her wand.

"Is it very close," Hermione said looking out the window.

"It probably is Edward told me to stay in here," Harry said and he looked out. Edward was near the forest alert to his surroundings. Then it appeared the other vampire. It was beautiful too but not as beautiful as Edward. Its eyes were red and it had its hair in a neat ponytail. It spoke to Edward and Edward talked back to it. Harry could tell they were getting in an argument. Edward growled at the vampire fiercely and the vampire moved back slightly.

Harry knew that Edward wasn't going to kill unless he had too.

"Do you think he will be okay?" Hermione asked Harry.

"I am sure he will be," Harry said telling more of himself than her. Right after he said that the violent dance began. They circled around each other and the other vampire slashed at Edward. Edward being able to read his thoughts moved out of the way. Edward tackled the vampire into the ground. The vampire pushed Edward off causing him to hit a tree. Edward jumped and got onto the vampire's back and bit it's neck. The vampire shouted in pain and Edward jumped off avoiding the claws of death. Edward growled and attacked again. Pinning the vampire into a tree.

A loud crash made Hermione scream. Harry turned to see a vampire breaking the window in the kitchen.

Ron came down stairs with his wand and yelped when he saw the vampire. Harry held his ground.

"Hermione run!" Harry shouted and he shot a spell at the vampire. Ron and Hermione ran out the front and to the other side of the house. Harry knew that the vampire would stick with him because he was alone and his scent. The blonde vampire smiled wickedly and Harry held his ground. The vampire jumped at Harry and Edward tackled it in mid air. The crash sent a booming clash sound in the air.

"Get out of here Harry go to Hermione and Ron," Edward shouted. He growled at the vampire and threw him out the very same window. Harry ran outside to where Ron and Hermione were.

"There are two of them!" Ron shouted and Harry noticed the one with the ponytail coming closer.

"Shit," Harry said and he shot a spell and it hit the vampire in the chest, causing it to fall back. Edward was fighting the blonde vampire on the opposite of them. Snarls and growls filling the air; Ron fired another spell as the vampire with the ponytail got back up. It fell again. Harry aimed at the blonde vampire and shoot, Edward reading Ron's thoughts moved and it hit the blonde vampire. The blonde vampire was smashed into a tree causing it to fall. Edward went and tackled it and Harry winced at the sound of bones being crushed.

Harry knew that they had to deal with the ponytail vampire so Edward could finish the blonde one. As if their luck couldn't get any worse another one with brown hair appeared.

"Where are they coming from?" Ron shouted getting nervous.

"I'll take the ponytail one you guys take out the other one," Harry said and they nodded as both of them approached. The vampires both crouched and sprung and they aimed. Out of nowhere two vampires tackled the other two to the ground. Harry noticed that a pixie girl was next to him in seconds. A beautiful blonde man was next to Ron and a woman slightly taller then Hermione with a round heart shaped face was next to her. Harry looked as strong brunette who looked like they lift weights attack the vampire. The other one tall with honey blond hair, and is muscular but lean. The women standing next to Hermione pulled them away so they didn't have to see. The snarling and growling was all they heard. Harry closed his eyes knowing Edward would be safe, these vampires. He knew they didn't mean harm if they were protecting them they couldn't be bad.

The smell of fire burning filled the air and strong arms wrapped around Harry. He relaxed and turned to see Edward. He was looking down at him with eyes full of concern with worry. Even though he just fought two vampires he looked completely fine. Not a hair out of place.

"Edward," Harry breathed and he hugged him tightly. He felt Edward tighten too and he kissed his forehead. Harry let him go remembering that there were others around them. Edward let go too but grabbed Harry's hand and turned to face them.

"This is Harry," He said softly. The pixie girl smiled as if already knowing. The rest smiled or grinned except for the beautiful blonde girl who looked unconvinced.

"Harry this is my family," Edward said softly.

"Your family?" Harry asked and maybe that's why he felt so comfortable and safe with them.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Harry," The beautiful blonde man that looked like in his late 20's said. "I am Carlisle, my wife Esme, my son's Emmett and Jasper, and my daughters Alice and Rosalie. You of course know Edward already." Carlisle added with a warm smile.

"It's nice to finally meet all of you," Harry said and he looked around. The flames had died down and Harry wondered why they had to burn it.

"It's nice to finally see you again dear," Esme said and went and hugged Edward kissing his cheek.

"It's been a while bro," Emmett said and he grinned.

"It's great to finally meet you Harry I kept having so many visions of you," Alice said going up to Harry.

"Visions?" Harry asked.

"Edward didn't tell you? I have visions of the future but not of the past. Kept seeing you with Edward when I would look to see his future." Alice said in a perfect voice. Harry noticed the way she moved like a dancer as if she were a ballerina. She was petite and small Harry felt scared that she could be easily hurt in a fight.

"We should go to our place before more visitors come back," Jasper said looking at the sky then at the smoke from their recent fire. Edward looked at the sky to and Harry knew he was thinking.

"Yeah we should," Edward said. "We'll get there faster if we run," Edward added. He moved in front of Harry and Harry knew the drill. He hopped up on Edward's strong back wrapping his legs around him. Emmett went and picked up Hermione causing her to blush red. Carlisle let Ron get on his back.

They all took off running and Harry could see that Ron was getting sick and put his head down. Harry closed his eyes and put in head in Edward's neck. Breathing in the scent he knew all to well.

It wasn't long until Edward stopped but Harry knew they were far away. He picked up his head and hopped off Edward.

"Dang Alice you work fast," Emmett said in shock as they approached a large wooden cabin in the middle of the woods.

* * *

**Author's POV: **I know random to just end it right there but if i continued it would have been a _very _long chapter! well reviews are always nice! BTW!!! I have started reading stories from the harry/edward community on this website! I love the stories on their talk about **addicted** :) I was wondering if someone could put my story on there it would make my day! message me or in a review and i'll give you the link to it if you haven't found it yet ! R&R


	11. Halo

Authors!: Finally!Anyone else not being able to log in? This has been ready for like ever!!

_**Warnings!: **__this chapter is rated R or m for mature :) The special hug......"intercourse" lol_

_**p;s: i recommend any beautiful song to you when a certain scene *wink wink* I picked "halo" from beyonce ;)--------- very sweet :D**  
_

* * *

There was something peaceful about the big wooden cabin that was in the middle of the forest. It was big enough that each of the Cullen's had their room to call their own. It had 3 bathrooms and a rather large kitchen. Esme quickly made some British tea that made Harry smile. Harry drank the tea sitting in the kitchen calming down from what had happened, he looked to Edward. He was a quiet statue and Harry didn't know if he was just thinking or something bothering him. Ron was talking to Emmett and Jasper and Alice. Hermione was proudly explaining what being a wizard was to a fascinated Carlisle. It reminded him of how Edward's eyes got big and that look a little kid has when they are at a magic show. Rosalie must have gone to her room.

Edward stood up making Harry jump he was thinking and out of it. Edward picked Harry up gently holding him close. Harry held Edward close wondering what was bothering his vampire. He was safe his family was here, what was to worry about. None of his family seemed to mind that he took Harry upstairs not saying a word. Edward seemed to know which door was his. He opened the door and sat on the bed. Still holding Harry and got tighter, Harry looked up at him.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"Their thoughts…they wanted to…" Edward said his voice rough. He didn't look at Harry when he said this.

"They wanted to kill you, break you, to take you away" Edward said with anger in his voice. Harry looked at him and touched his face. Edward closed his eyes and held Harry closer to him. "I promised to always protect you,"

"You did," Harry said and kissed him softly. He felt Edward become less statue like with the kiss. The kiss got deeper and soon they were on the bed with Edward on top of him. Kissing becoming rougher and more intense. He felt cold hands on his waist and Harry pulled Edward closer welcoming the coldness. He giggled slightly when he felt Edward touch his skin going under the shirt. It sent a bunch of shocks in his body. With a simple flick of his wrist he had Harry's buttoned up shirt open with the buttons flying. He kissed Harry deeply and kissed the neck.

His lips right where Harry knew his pulse was. Harry kissed his shoulder and tugged at his shirt. Edward took off his own shirt and Harry stared at his beauty. His muscles and just his skin looking so beautiful; he stroked the muscles and Edward purred at the touch. He was surprised that his touch could cause Edward possibly the same way he felt. He kissed the neck and wrapped his arms around Edward's back. He bit Edward's neck gently and Edward gasped slightly then chuckled. Harry caressed Edward's chest, neck, and shoulders with his lips. Harry was glad that Edward loved it, he actually heard him moan and the sound filled Harry's ears.

He kissed Harry back roughly tongue going into the kiss and Harry moaned into the kiss. Edward's cold hands were on his bare chest stroking it and caressing it. He couldn't help the sound that escaped his lips it was hard. The shock was going crazy in his veins. Edward caressed his chest with his lips. Harry thought he was going to lose it he really did. The shock was running through his body so fast you wonder if it could explode. Edward stopped and looked at Harry he kissed his forehead right on his scar.

"I want you so bad, but I am scared," Edward breathed softly. Harry smiled shyly at that and looked at him.

"Don't be," Harry said. He touched Edward's face. Edward's hand was at his jeans. They undid the button and unzipped the zipper.

"You sure?" Edward asked and Harry nodded. "I am sure, I trust you," Edward pulled Harry jeans off and then his boxers. Harry blushed he had never been naked in front of anyone before.

"You're beautiful," Edward whispered into his ear softly. Harry just blushed harder. Harry undid Edward's pants and pulled them down. Edward was beautiful in all his glory he seemed to glow. _"My angel," Harry thought with a smile. _Just feeling their bodies together was amazing the energy burning in him now calling to Edward. To be one with him. Harry wrapped his legs around him and gasped when Edward was one with him. He wasn't rough probably because he was scared. Harry's heart was beating faster and he moaned when Edward moved. Their lips met and they kissed roughly as Edward continued his pace. Edward's fingers teasing his sides, Harry groaned into the kissed he moved with Edward in rhythm. Edward moaned too in the kiss. Edward's lips were on his neck and Harry's breathing was increasing. His pace was picking up and it was sending so much energy in his system. Harry gasped he could feel his magic wanting to act he held it though; he didn't know what it was going to do. His toes curled and he arched his neck. Edward kissed his shoulders and stopped breathing hard in his neck.

His pace increased even more and wrapped his arms tighter around _his _vampire. He couldn't hold on much longer, he was close. He breathed into Edward's neck hard and he knew he was so closer. Edward increased in speed and Harry groaned loudly. Harry was seeing white and his neck arched. His fingers grabbed Edward's back; if he were human he would have left marks. His toes curled and his legs tightened around Edward's waist. They called each others name and they become one and Harry's magic released.

Edward gasped and he slowed down his pace. He came out of Harry and moved so that Harry was on top of him. Harry was sweating and panting hard.

"Your heart is beating so fast," Edward said and he placed his hand on Harry's heart. Harry could feel it pounding in his ears; he smiled softly and put his head down on Edward's strong chest.

"I love you," Harry said softly and he kissed his chest.

"I love you too," Edward said and he kissed Harry's head. Harry closed his eyes and he was out quick smiling softly while Edward stroked his back.

* * *

Authors POV: I was every nervous about this chapter: one: because no one out of all the edward/harry stories I wrote a "intercourse" scene and nothing on the twilight series. But i knew that Edward wasn't going to be all rough because he might hurt him! And Edward seems more passionate :) 2: Afraid people would hate it and tell me "your gross!" :( please review if you want to :D


End file.
